


Ink Worn With Age

by vagrantBreath



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Alisaie isn't the clever one. She prefers to meet her troubles blade first. But the look on the Warrior of Light's face can't be solved with blade work and magic.





	1. Raise Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> "Where have you been are you updating Handmade Heaven" look, Shadowbringers is REALLY GOOD and the game has been giving me serious Alisaie/WoL feels.

She could feel something thrumming under the Warrior of Light's skin. Just standing near her and Alisaie felt the energy emanating from her body. At first, she hadn't notice anything out of place when she met with the Warrior of Light at Amh Araeng. The Au Ra had been as she always had been, determined and beautiful. Sighting that blue grey skin as she had leapt off the ruins, intent on slaying the sin eater before it had gotten too far, had twisted her chest so hard the sin eater nearly escaped. She would have never forgiven herself if she had bungled up that hard in front of the Warrior of Light.

But now, after several Lightwardens slain and night returned to the region, something had changed inside the Warrior of Light. That beautiful face grew more and more haunted, more and more untouchable in its pain. Pain that wormed its way into Alisaie, the urge to smooth that look into the smile she remembered without an outlet. They had been able to meet Garlean soldiers in battle together, and she had watched the Warrior of Light's face beam with joy as Doma, then Ala Mhigo had beat back the Garlean army and reclaimed their land. But then the Scions had been called from their bodies to the First, and she had seen the Warrior of Light unable to help. The frustration and fear Alisaie held within herself had been echoed on that beautiful scaled face and neither of them could stop it.

Now, that same haunted look, the same look of the world changing around her and her unable to stop a single thing about it, had settled into the Warrior of Light's face again. With each pulse of energy beating against Alisaie's skin, the Warrior of Light grew more... isolated. She still did the same things, helpful with just a little hint of sass, but it was almost as if her actions removed herself, make herself untouchable. Unapproachable.

Alisaie spoke her name, making the Warrior of Light turn, surprise in those yellow eyes. Gently, the young Elezen cupped her face, asking her what was wrong. Begging, with eyes and touch, to be let in once again.

She did not expect the Warrior of Light's face to crumble, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

She couldn't tell Alisaie, she had said. But she was scared. Scared of herself. She didn't deserve any of them, of Alisaie-

For the first time in over a year, Alisaie finally tasted the Warrior of Light's lips once again, in hope to soothe that fear. That fear both within the beautiful strong woman trembling in her arms, and herself.


	2. A Soft Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pulse instead her hurts more and more. As the Warrior of Light, she was supposed to fix this. Not want to run, save the others, save her wonderful Alisaie from the monster she was to become.

She didn't think about it at first. Her friends wouldn't wake, and this seemed the only path to save the ones close to her. Then seeing the First and hearing the situation the Warriors of Darkness had described to her having progressed almost to certain doom... And then hearing what Urianger had seen as he was called...

She had to help.

Finding her wonderful Alisaie had bolstered her spirits, making her feel as if she could do anything. With her, she could defeat the Lightwardens and bring darkness back to the land. And at first, it seemed that straightforward. Certainly, not without obstacles and people trying to stop them, but that was normal. Even an Ascian being involved was par for the course.

But then she overheard Urianger and Y'shtola speak. And Y'shtola told her about the aether she saw within the Warrior of Light's body.

Even then, she didn't think much of it. What choice did she have? With what was at stake, could she really stop? For the ones she had lost. For the ones she could yet save.

Then the pain hit.

She couldn't stop. She was so close!

Then Alisaie's beautiful voice called her name and fear hit her hard enough it felt like the pain of the aether within. She'd hurt Alisaie-!

Alisaie's lips on hers, desperate and loving, perhaps, hurt the worst as her love for the Elezen stabbed her harder than any light ever could.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to leave it at this and then [bettachief](http://www.twitter.com/bettachief) on Twitter blew me away with this commission. HW/SB Alisaie outfit because I prefer it to her ShB one. 


End file.
